GMD: Mystery Elementary
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia not only solve their own mysteries, but they also solve them with Basil and Dawson, and Olivia's father.
1. Elementary, My Dear Fidget

**After writing **_**Olivia Flaversham Goes to School **_**about two years ago, a thought occurred to me a month or two now. I decided to write another interpretation for it, so instead of Fidget doing chores (although he wasn't being punished), Basil and Dawson agreed that Fidget shall have fun with them. Also, this is dedicated to DiscordantPrincess and CrystalMagi for picking the title for this story. DiscordantPrincess's title was **_**Elementary, My Dear Fidget**_**, while CrystalMagi's title was **_**GMD: Mystery Elementary**_**. So, I picked **_**Elementary, My Dear Fidget**_**. I decided to make this a multi-chapter mini-series fic, **_**GMD: Mystery Elementary**_**. This is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Olivia goes to school and Fidget, feeling lonely goes over to Baker Street and thanks to Olivia's father's suggestion, and Basil and Dawson tell Fidget that they're going to solve a mystery. They find a little girl lost in the grocery store and needed help finding her parents.**

One morning, Olivia was getting ready for her first day of school. As soon as she was ready, she had enough time to say, "Bye, Fidget. Have a good day." Her father escorted her outside and brought her to school.

An hour later, Fidget woke up stretching as he yawned. "Livy?" He got out of his bed to look for her. "Whatcha wanna do today?" He looked for her in her room and she wasn't there. "Livy, where are you?" Everywhere he looked, she was nowhere to be seen.

Olivia's father came back home from dropping Olivia off at school. "Fidget, what are you doing up?" he asked, surprised to see Fidget up.

"Uh, looking for Livy," Fidget replied shyly.

"Well, I dropped her off at school." Then her father changed the subject, "How about some breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good."

…

Mr. Flaversham and Fidget ate cereal for breakfast.

"What are you going to do today, Dad?" Fidget asked.

"Selling toys I've built, of course," Mr. Flaversham answered. "You can go to Basil's to see if he has something for you to do after breakfast."

"Okay." Fidget continued to eat his cereal. After all, he needed enough energy to go out to find Basil.

After breakfast, Fidget and Mr. Flaversham brushed their teeth. Before Fidget left, he said, "Have a good day of work."

"And have fun with Basil and Dawson!" Mr. Flaversham called as Fidget headed out the door.

…

When the bat reached Baker Street, Fidget knocked on Basil's door. "Basil?"

Basil opened the door for him. "Why, hello, Fidget," he said, "And what brings you here on this fine day?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Fidget.

"You sure can." Basil led him inside and Fidget closed the door behind him.

"Guess where Olivia went today?" Fidget said.

"School," Basil answered.

"Yes, that t-t-terrible and s-s-scary place," Fidget stammered, "I wonder what's going to happen to her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Just then, Fidget began to cry. "That's what I wanted to…to talk to you about." Distraught, he hid his face in his scarf, weeping.

"It's alright, we all had a first day," Basil said, hugging Fidget with consolation. "But in the end, we know that things turn out fine. Olivia will be home after three." Basil rubbed his back soothingly.

Fidget remembered when he was in elementary school, his parents brought him to school on the very first day, they hugged him and hoped he had a good day in case he got scared and sad. Whenever Fidget cried, some kids laughed at him and called him names like "crybaby", but others, including his teacher, comforted him because he needed a buddy or another adult to care and acknowledge his feelings.

"There, there, Fidget," Basil continued gently, "We're going to have fun today."

"What kind of fun?" Fidget asked with a sniffle.

"Well, you like to solve mysteries, don't you?"

"Yeah, especially if it's with Livy."

"She'll always solve cases with you." Then Basil changed the subject in case Fidget sobbed again, "How about a cheese crumpet and tea?"

Feeling a little better, Fidget took a cheese crumpet and drank tea with it with glee.

"We hear that a little girl is lost in a grocery store," Dawson said.

"And Dawson and I thought you'd be up to the task," Basil told Fidget.  
"I sure am!" Fidget cried enthusiastically and packed up some cheese crumpets for the road.

…

Basil, Dawson, and Fidget hopped on Toby. "Ready, Toby?" Basil asked.

"Toby, want a crumpet for the road?" Fidget said, making the cheese crumpet face Toby's hungry mouth and Toby licked it out of his hand. Toby ate it and was ready for takeoff. "Sic 'em, Toby!" Basil called and they were on their way to the grocery store.

…

Basil, Dawson, and Fidget arrived in the grocery store and just in time to find the missing child. The trio introduced themselves.

"Hello, what's your name, little one?" Dawson asked.

"Shelly," the girl replied.

"Miss Shelly, what are your parents' names?" asked Basil.

"Mike and Sally."

"We'll bring you over to the front desk and your parents will find you there," Basil assured her. "I'm Basil, and this is my partner, Dawson and our bat friend, Fidget."

"Hey, Shelly, you remind me of someone I know," Fidget said, not wanting to frighten the girl.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Olivia, who I often call 'Livy'." He winked at her.

Shelly giggled.

Once at the front desk, the trio of men and the little girl told the greeter that the girl was lost and needed her parents.

"I'll see what I can do," the greeter assured them. "Mike! Sally! Please come up!"

They waited until Shelly's parents arrived and embraced their little girl.

"Shelly! We missed you!" Shelly's mom shouted.

"We wouldn't know what to do without our little Shelly," Shelly's dad said and to the trio, he said, "Nice job, men. We couldn't thank you enough, saving our little girl."

"It was a pleasure," Basil said.

"She's sweet," Fidget told her parents.

"Thank you, Fidget," Shelly said as her parents walked away with her, "Thank you, Basil. Thank you, Dawson."

The trio waved the family, bidding them goodbye.

"That was fun," Fidget mused.

"It was elementary, my dear Fidget," Basil told him with a wink.

…

That day, they had a lunch break and at 1 PM, Fidget was becoming very sleepy and yawned. "Looks like our peg-legged friend is getting very sleepy," Basil told Dawson. So he and Dawson returned the bat to Baker Street. Basil, cradling Fidget, sat down on his favorite chair with Fidget on his lap.

Mrs. Judson, who'd been watching the two of them, put a blanket on Fidget and a pillow underneath Fidget's head. "Solving mysteries can tire you out," Basil mused as he patted and rubbed a sleeping Fidget's back, which Fidget liked although he couldn't feel it. "Have sweet dreams, lad." Then Basil decided to take a nap and Dawson reclined on the other chair.

…

Later, Fidget woke up from his nap at 2:55 PM. He yawned and stretched.

Basil had done the same. "Fidget, want to go on Toby?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Fidget said sleepily.  
"We're only going to ride on him," Basil told him.

Suddenly, Dawson woke up. "I'm in."

"Good thing, too, because Livy would be coming home soon," Fidget stated, "I remember a time when Ratigan forced me to drop out of school."

Basil and Dawson gasped at his remark. "You do?"

"What if Olivia came home late from school if her dad was working late?"

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen," Basil said.

"That's what I'd like to hear."

…

At 3 PM, Basil, Dawson, Fidget, and Toby saw the Flavershams walking home.

"Hello, how was your first day, Olivia?" Basil asked Olivia.

"Boring," Olivia replied.

"Without a doubt," Basil agreed.

"Boring as heck," Fidget chimed in.

"But what did you do today, Olivia?" asked Dawson. "I mean what is the _fun_ thing you did?"

"We wrote about who we missed," said Olivia and to Fidget, she added, "And I missed you, Fidget. Not only was I worried that you'd cause trouble, but I was also worried about your safety and I had a feeling that you missed me, too. What did you do with Basil today?"

"We solved a mystery and found a lost little girl that reminded me of you," Fidget answered.

"We brought her over to the front desk and the greeter called her parents' names," Dawson told Olivia.

"It was fun," Fidget said.

"And elementary, my dear Fidget," Basil repeated.

"I was waiting for that, Basil!" Fidget chuckled as he gave Basil a noogie.

Everyone laughed.

Toby, who also missed Olivia gave her a lick, making her giggle. "I missed you, too, silly dog!"

From then on, Fidget began to accept the fact that Olivia went to school every day, except weekends, holidays, snow days, and summer break. Whenever school got canceled, he was always eager to spend his days with her.


	2. Poor Olivia is Sick

**Inspired by my other fic two years ago, **_**Poor Fidget is Sick**_**, but in this fic, I thought about Olivia getting sick last year and I drew pictures of them getting sick and their friends helping them get better.**

**Summary: Olivia gets sick because she hasn't eaten enough all day and forgot to bring her snacks, so that she and Fidget can have some. Fidget brings her home and as soon as her dad calls Basil and Dawson, he invites them over and they take care of Olivia.**

Olivia and Fidget were riding on Toby. Suddenly, poor Olivia's stomach started to churn with each jump Toby made. Usually, Olivia liked the thrill of Toby running and jumping, but unfortunately, this was not one of those days. Toby hadn't made too many jumps; he only jumped over things such as boards and sometimes logs in the forest. Olivia was getting dizzy and a concerned Fidget could see it. "Livy, are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. He realized that she wasn't okay, but he thought he'd ask, anyway. Unable to take Olivia being sick from the ride, he finally shouted at Toby, "STOP!"

Shocked by the bat's words, gasped because generally, Olivia was the one to tell him to stop, but in her condition, she couldn't, so Toby stopped, anyway.

"Good boy, Toby," Fidget said, petting Toby's head. Then he gently scooped up the girl mouse and lightly glided down on the ground. "What's wrong, Olivia?"

"I…I…forgot to…to b-bring m-my s-snacks," Olivia stammered, still feeling a bit dizzy. Facing away from him, she threw up on the grass. "I haven't eaten much. I would've shared my snacks with you."

Fidget stared at the ground, making sure she didn't throw up on his shoe. Luckily, she did not. "You would?"

"Sorry, Fidget," Olivia apologized for throwing up.

"That's okay. You didn't puke on my shoe," he told her because she knew if she did, he would've been mad. "Let's get you home." He slowly strode her home, while Toby hurried to Baker Street to find Basil and Dawson.

…

Mr. Flaversham and Fidget gradually set Olivia on her bed and took off her scarf, coat, and hat.

"She forgot her snacks, Dad," Fidget told Olivia's father.

"Oh, no," Mr. Flaversham gasped. "But did she have something to drink?"

"Yes," Fidget replied, "Water." He showed him a bottle of water to get his point.

"That's good. Thank you for telling me Olivia is sick. Everyone forgets things sometimes. She must stay in bed until she gets better."

"How long?" Fidget asked sadly.

"A day or two," Mr. Flaversham answered with a shrug.

"She'd want Basil and Dawson to visit her."

"Yes, we can invite them over."

"And Toby, too," Fidget added.

Mr. Flaversham dialed Basil's phone number.

Basil's phone rang, so Basil got up and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Basil, can you, Dawson, and Toby come over? Because Olivia is sick," Olivia's father said.

"Capital idea," Basil said. "Why is she sick?"

"She hasn't had much to eat, though she ate breakfast and lunch."

Dawson was listening into the conversation, as well. "Why, that's terrible!" he gasped. "But we'll be there shortly."

"Take your time. Good day."

"Good day."

Basil and Mr. Flaversham hung up their phones.

"Olivia, why don't you rest?" Mr. Flaversham said, tucking his daughter in and touching her forehead.

"Yes, father," Olivia replied weakly, since she was ill. She grabbed her bucket and threw up in it. When finished, Mr. Flaversham and Fidget brought it over to the bathroom and flushed the barf down the toilet. Olivia, too weak to get out of bed, drifted off to sleep.

…

Olivia was having a dream that was filled with excitement. She and Fidget were inside Big Ben. Ratigan was holding her hostage. Before Ratigan could swat Fidget with the back of his hand, Olivia warned Fidget to look out and Fidget ducked, avoiding Ratigan's blows. Olivia helped Fidget by biting the rat's hand, making the rat drop her. Fidget pulled onto the end of Ratigan's cape and threw it in the gears. The gears caught the fabric and the rat couldn't help but struggle to hold on. Without remorse, he kicked her, causing her to land in the clockworks.

Seeing this, Fidget saw something stirring like a chain reaction. It was a lever, which would lead him right up to his best friend. Without further hesitation, he grabbed hold of the lever before Olivia was crushed in the clockworks.

Olivia was scared to death. Death was before her eyes as she knew it. She prayed for her friend to hurry. Fidget tugged Olivia out of the clockworks safely and smiled down upon the grinning mouse child.

Ratigan, down below, could see Fidget flying Olivia to safety through flashes of lightning. He hated Fidget as much as he hated Basil. The rat yanked himself free from the gears about to get even with Fidget, by tearing him down. He hopped from gear to gear in pursuit of the children, but little did they know that they were up on Big Ben, and that they finally reached Basil's aircraft. Finally up, Ratigan lunged himself at the heroes, only to fall off Big Ben to his death.

Fidget and Olivia were reunited with her father at last.

…

Olivia awoke to see Basil, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Fidget standing beside her bed. Fidget brought her flowers, although her father set them on her bed. "Thank you," Olivia said.

"Hello, Olivia," Basil greeted.

"Hi, Basil," replied Olivia.

"I'll admit that one day, I was sick when I forgot to eat something while riding on Toby, Olivia," Basil confessed.

"And that was when I told him to head in the house before he got sicker," Dawson intervened.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to hear _you're_ sick," Basil told Olivia. "But we made sure Toby didn't lick you."

"You'll feel better in a day or two," Dawson assured her.

"Thank you and I'm sure I will," declared Olivia. "And that was what my father said."

"You'll live, my bairn," Mr. Flaversham stated as he kissed her forehead.

"Even I lived when I got sick," Fidget said. "I ate a bunch of candy and my mom and dad had no choice but to cancel school for me, the next day."

Toby stuck his face in the house slightly to sniff Olivia as lightly as he could. She petted his nose. "Silly dog, I'm glad I invited you," she said and rubbed her face against his nose.

"We brought you some soda and crackers just in case," Mr. Flaversham said.

Olivia took a tiny sip and a small bite of one of her crackers. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, Olivia."

"Get some rest, kid," Fidget told her. "You'll need it. Even I needed it." He remembered getting sick and Olivia, Basil, and co took good care of him.

"Basil. Dawson. You and Toby can stay with us," Mr. Flaversham told them.

Hearing this, Toby licked the girl's father.

"I think he likes what you're saying," Basil pointed out.

"We'll be here until Olivia gets better," Dawson added.

In the next day or two, Olivia finally recovered and was better enough to go outside to thank her friends and her father. "Daddy. Basil. Dawson. Fidget. Toby. Thank you for helping me get better." She hugged them.

"And thank you for inviting us, Miss Flaversham," Basil said with a wink.

Luckily for Fidget and the Flavershams as well as everyone else, Basil got her last name right, but what mattered most was that Olivia felt better.


	3. Milk Thieves

**This was based off a dream I had back in September.**

**Summary: The milk cartons were stolen and it's up to Fidget and Olivia to help get them back and find out who the culprit is. **

"Hmm, someone must be stealing milk from the milkman," Basil said. "Who will be willing to find the mystery thieves?" He was the one assigning Olivia and Fidget cases. Basil was also known to solve different difficult cases with Dawson.

"We will!" Olivia and Fidget volunteered. Ever since Fidget gave up his life of crime, he'd been so eager to help Olivia and Basil out on mystery solving.

"Oh, and don't forget Toby," Basil told them, "He'd like to help, too."

As always, Fidget and Olivia brought Toby along. Toby was a fun dog to bring with and easy to get along with. He was willing to please his friends.

…

Fidget and Olivia, with magnifying glasses in their hands, stared down at the footprints and pieces of shattered glass.

"The suspects must've accidentally dropped some of the bottles of milk," Olivia pointed out.

"Hmm…you're right, Olivia," Fidget agreed, "All we need to do is find out where they are headed." He set her on board on his back and hovered her over to where they'd find out where the suspects were taking the milk. Toby bounded after them to find out as well. As they drew near the hideout, they stopped and Olivia slide off Fidget's back.

"Let's go our separate ways, so we can find out who did it."

Fidget took consideration to this and checked hard enough to see if the scene was safe and to his eyes, it was. Finally, he said with agreement, "You know, Livy? That's a good idea." They hadn't always spilt up whenever they had a disagreement; they've also had done so in order for them to find out which way the suspect possibly went.

"Once we find out, we're going to tell Basil," Olivia added and just as she said those words once they spilt up, a sly figure snatched Olivia up.

"You won't be telling him _anything_, little girl," he said sickly. It was a weasel.

Fidget turned around to see his friend at the mercy of the milk thief they were after. "Livy!" he cried.

Olivia bit the weasel, causing him to shriek in pain and drop her.

"Olivia, run!" Fidget shouted.

She did not hesitate to run. She ran until she found a way out. She climbed inside the drain pipe, but as she started to enter, she was stuck.

The weasel and his gang snuck up behind her, trying to grab her, but she kicked their hands and faces and tooted.

Fidget, swung himself on the rope, doing the Tarzan yell as he lunged at the bad weasels. The weasels got up and had him surrounded. Just then, Fidget had an idea: He punched and kicked them whenever they tried to do his friend and him any harm. Then, he, too, farted.

"Oh, Fidget, you're my hero," Olivia said. "I'm sorry. I guess I should've realized that splitting up was such a bad idea."

"Thank me and apologize later," Fidget replied, pushing himself against her bottom, so that they could both reach the top. "Right now, we gotta get up here before those weasel crooks wake up." In one strong push, they both shot up to the top. As they landed, he caught her in his wings.

"How are we going to back down? What if the weasels wake up?" Olivia panicked.

"That's why you have me, Livy," Fidget winked, "I can fly, remember?"

"Yes, and I now regret the idea of splitting up," Olivia admitted. This was her fault.

"That's alright. At least we found out who stole the milk. I guess I should've looked to see if the scene was safe, too."

"But you were certain it was safe in your eyes," Olivia defended.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Fidget sighed, "But we'll try to be more watchful next time." He placed her on his back and he soared downward to land on Toby.

…

After telling Basil what had happened, Basil was shocked, but admitted that he'd done the same thing and was glad that Fidget and Olivia were finally safe, thus the two promising to be more watchful before they spilt up again. "Mr. Basil, we found out who stole the milk," Olivia said.

"Who?" Basil asked.

"Weasels," Fidget said, "Follow us."

"I'm sure you're no _lying weasels_," Basil joked.

…

Olivia and Fidget led Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham to the weasels' hideout.

"Weasels!" Basil taunted.

"Huh?" the weasels said in unison.

"You're under arrest for stealing milk," Basil fumed.

Fidget and Dawson helped Basil handcuff the weasels. After that, everyone took the weasels to jail and they returned the milk to the milkman, who had greatly missed his milk.


	4. Fidget and Olivia: Cheese Crumpets

**Summary: After finding out that Basil eats the last cheese crumpet, Fidget and Olivia help Mrs. Judson make a new batch and Fidget and Olivia finally each had a crumpet or two. Then, they crawl up to Basil's pipes in the living room, thinking the pipes would be a good exit, but they get stuck.**

Fidget and Olivia were at Basil's house, enjoying themselves in the living room.

At random, Basil picked Olivia up because he felt like it, causing her to squeal a little. She didn't like to be picked up without her permission.

"Basil!" Mrs. Judson and Dawson admonished.

"What?" Basil asked, caught off guard.

"Olivia doesn't like being picked up without permission," Dawson pointed out.

"How would you like it if it was you?" Mrs. Judson asked testily.

"I wouldn't like it," Basil sighed as he rolled his eyes and set Olivia, who was starting to slap his hand away and bite him, down on the floor. Then, he saw Fidget by himself and he decided to pick him up since he wanted to. Poor Fidget squealed, too.

"Basil, what did we say?" Dawson and Mrs. Judson reprimanded again.

"Not to pick up people without their permission," Basil replied in annoyance as he set down the bat, who was slapping his hand away and biting him. "Geez, Fidget, you're an atrocious biter. Notorious complete monster!"

"Don't talk to him like that," Dawson said with a glare.

Fidget and Olivia began playing outside. They played tag, hop scotch, leap frog, and hide-and-seek. After a while, they became hungry, hungry enough for a cheese crumpet or two, but when they looked in the window, they saw someone eating the last crumpet. "Oh, no, Livy," Fidget said with annoyance, "Someone just ate the last cheese crumpet. I'm hungry."

"I know," she agreed, just as disgusted as Fidget, "I'm hungry, too."

They returned to the house and Fidget said, "If that cheese crumpet's gone, I'm going to be so mad!" He didn't bother to check if anyone else was in the room. Part of him wanted this to be seen so that whoever ate the last crumpet could understand that Fidget and Olivia were hungry.

"I'll make the next batch," Mrs. Judson said.

"Thank you," Fidget and Olivia said, relieved and helped her make the next batch.

"So who ate the last crumpet?" Fidget asked. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Basil, dearie," Mrs. Judson replied.

Fidget was messy, but helpful. Thankfully, Mrs. Judson and Olivia helped him make the batch the right way without getting too messy. Once they were made, Mrs. Judson, Olivia, and Fidget put the trays in the oven and when the crumpets were done, the trio took out the trays.

As soon as the crumpets were cooled down, Fidget and Olivia finally chowed down to a couple of cheese crumpets.

The two of them each climbed inside the pipes on each side of the fireplace, but to their dismay, they were stuck. "HELP!" they cried as they kicked desperately to get out.

Basil rushed in the room to see two figures kicking, struggling to be let out. "Oh, goodness, you're stuck! How?"

"We thought we could fit through these pipes," Olivia said, "This could be our exit."

Basil laughed and said, "You two must've eaten too many cheese crumpets."

"Are you calling us fat? That's not nice!" Fidget reprimanded.

"Basil, that was rude!" Olivia scolded. Then she called, "Help! Mrs. Judson! Dawson! Daddy!"

Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Mr. Flaversham dashed in the room, seeing two young ones stuck in the pipes. "What is it, Olivia?" Mr. Flaversham asked, "You must be stuck!"

"You wouldn't believe what Basil called us!" she said.

"What did he call you?" asked her father.

"He called us fat!" Fidget shouted.

Mrs. Judson gasped in shock. "Mr. Basil, how many times do I have to tell you not to call people _fat_?!" she snapped.

"I was just joking," Basil fibbed.

"Do you ever call me fat?" Dawson demanded.

"No," Basil whined.

"Exactly."

Stressed out, Olivia and Fidget farted.

Basil waved his hand in front of his face away from the awful smell. "They farted."

"Basil!" everyone shouted, "That's tattling!"

"Sorry."

"We need to pull them out," Dawson suggested and farted.

Basil waved his hand to get rid of the smell. "Get behind me, Dawson and Flaversham," Basil told him. "We'll pull out Fidget first." With that, Dawson and Flaversham got behind Basil. Basil grabbed Fidget by the legs and began to pull and finally, out came Fidget.

"Next, Miss Flanjan," Basil said, then corrected himself, "I mean, Miss _Flaversham_." He'd forgotten that poor Olivia was stuck and needed help getting out. Now was not the time to be mispronouncing her surname.

Her father decided to be the leader this time because he was her father and had Fidget, Basil, and Dawson go behind him to pull Olivia out. Her father grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her out and eventually, she was free.

Out of the blue, Toby watched out of the window, letting out a bark. This meant he wanted his friends to play with him outside. With great pleasure, they had.


	5. The Missing Bat Child

**Summary: A bat child has been missing for two days and it's up to Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Fidget, Toby, and Olivia's father to find him and reunite him with his family.**

Basil, Dawson, Fidget, Toby, Olivia, and her father were outside where Basil was telling his friends yet a new case. "Today, we're going to solve a new mystery," Basil announced. "And this time, we're going to find a bat child."

"Oh, my! How long has he been out there?" Dawson inquired worriedly.

"Two days. So we must find him."

This had everyone, including Fidget, thrilled, not just because of a new case, but also because it involved a _bat_ just like _him_. Excited, Fidget flew over to hug Basil, which resulted on Basil to land on his back. "A new case with a _bat_ just like _me_?" Fidget asked. "Wow!" He chuckled, unable to contain his own excitement.

"Yes," Basil grumbled, rather rudely, trying to ward off the bat, "If you please get off me, that'd be great."  
"Why?"

"You're standing on me!" Basil growled.

The poor bat got off the grumpy detective and turned away from Basil, weeping. "You don't understand me!" Fidget yelled hotly through tears.

"Basil, that was naughty!" Olivia snapped since Basil made Fidget cry. "How dare you!"

Basil gasped as if he were a naughty child who hurt somebody's feelings.

Olivia went over to comfort Fidget by hugging him. "There, there, it's okay," she said soothingly, "I'm right here. You weren't trying to hurt anybody. You couldn't help it. You were just being yourself." Fidget's body shook with each sob and Olivia kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to bed and rest. It will make you feel better and I think I'll join you." A nap would cool them off. They started to on their way to Basil's house to rest.

"You made Fidget cry," Dawson scolded, "I hope you're happy."

"Hmph!" Toby huffed.

Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby parted from Basil to cool themselves off. Basil sadly lowered his head in shame as he went inside and just as he was about to enter his room, he found Fidget and Olivia both snuggled up in Basil's bed. Basil didn't care if they slept in his bed, so he smiled warmly.

Then a thought occurred to him. What if the bat child died out there all alone? He'd have to make a choice: Either go by himself with Toby when Toby was in a better mood or make sure his friends go with him as soon as possible? The child reminded him so much of Olivia and Fidget and he knew he had to act _fast_!

…

An hour later, once everyone had calmed down, Basil said to his friends, "The bat child is missing and we've got to find him soon! Who's with me?"

"I!" his friends declared with their hands raised.

"Good," said Basil, delighted that his friends were ever so willing to participate. He and his friends climbed on Toby and Toby shot out the door like a rocket.

…

On the cobblestone streets, Basil and the others discovered footprints heading towards the woods. "Hmm…looks like the boy was heading in these woods," Basil mused.

"Let's go check it out," Fidget said.

"He could be hungry and thirsty," Olivia added.

"Or worse, he could die on his own," Dawson put in.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Basil said, "Let's go in." He and the others entered the woods until suddenly, they heard a cry. "It must be the bat child!" So they followed the sobbing sound.

"Hey, kid, it's okay," Fidget assured him gently. "We're here to help you. My name's Fidget and I'm a bat just like you."

"Fidget is right," Basil told him, "I'm Basil of Baker Street and what is your name?"

"Fred," the bat child replied.

"And where do you live?" Basil asked.

"N-n-near B-b-Bucking P-p-Palace," Fred stammered.

"Buckingham Palace!" Basil said, "I know where that is."

Just then, they heard desperate cries. "Fred!" It must've been Fred's parents, who'd been looking for their lost son.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Fred cried and just as his parents drew nearer, Fred flew over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Fred! We've been worried sick about you!" Fred's father said, relieved to see his son again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we couldn't thank you enough for finding our little boy, Fred," Fred's mother told them.

"It's been a pleasure," Basil said.

Fred hopped down to hug the detectives and the dog. Toby licked the little boy bat they've found in the woods, making him laugh.

"Fred, let's go home for supper!" Fred's mom called.

"Yes, Mom!" Fred called back and to the detectives, "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" the detectives cried out as they waved to the bat child and his family, watching them go.

"Let's go home, chaps," Basil said and they went on board on Toby, so they could go home to rest.


	6. Fidget and Olivia Take a Nap

**Summary: After Fidget, Olivia, and Toby find the missing kittens and bring them back to their mother, Fidget and Olivia take a nap after an exhausting case.**

At 2 PM, Fidget and Olivia were solving a long and difficult case. It was the one where they helped the lost kittens find their mother. At first, Toby growled at them because he assumed that they'd be the same as Felicia, whom he chased. Fidget admitted that he, too, had felt the same way the dog did. Olivia had never met Felicia personally, but was told that cats can be ferocious. Then Olivia heard that dogs and cats can make great friends.

"Careful, Livy," Fidget warned, "They could eat you. They remind me of Felicia."

"Fidget. Toby. These kittens are lost. They need their mother," Olivia said, looking into the troubled kittens' eyes, "I'm sorry to hear about that bad cat you were talking about."

Now Fidget was the one to glance into each kitten's innocent eyes and sighed. "I suppose you're right, Livy. They need to go home and find their mother." He glided Olivia onto Toby and he joined her. Toby sniffed for footprints and stopped to point where the kittens' mother would be, urging them to follow him. The kittens obeyed the dog as if he were their uncle or father.

Later on, Toby, Olivia, and Fidget found the kittens' mother. The kittens raced over to her and nuzzled with her. The mother cat licked them, contented to see her babies again and she gave the dog, bat, and mouse a look that meant "thank you".

The trio answered by winking at the cats and waved goodbye as they left.

After a while, Fidget and Olivia began to feel sleepy and yawned. Luckily, Toby was the one to bring them over to the Flaversham residence, where they could rest. Even Toby managed to doze off outside. Fidget and Olivia made it in the house okay. In the house, they saw Basil and Dawson, whom Mr. Flaversham invited over. Olivia and Fidget yawned.

"Oh, looks like your daughter and our peg-legged friend are weary after a tiresome case," Basil surmised and hoisted up the sleepy bat to Olivia's room.

"You're right, Basil," Mr. Flaversham said and picked up his daughter to take her to her room. Everyone followed the carriers to Olivia's bedroom.

Finally in her room, Mr. Flaversham set Olivia on her bed and took off Olivia's scarf, hat, and coat. Basil put Fidget down next to the peacefully sleeping girl and her father tucked them both in.

"Basil, I think we should leave them alone to rest," Mr. Flaversham said.

"I agree, Flaversham," Basil agreed. "They've had a long case, I presume."

"Whenever you had long cases, you needed a well-deserved rest, as well," Dawson recalled. "Everyone needs to rest every now and then."

"I suppose so," Basil said with a sigh and glanced back at the girl mouse and lad bat, who were enjoying their nap. "Have a good nap."

…

At 5 PM, since Basil and Dawson were still at their house, Olivia and Fidget told them about the case they solved. "We found lost kittens," Olivia explained.

"And they were nicer than Felicia," Fidget added.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Oh, no, Father," Olivia replied.

"Livy saw it in their eyes," Fidget said.

"Even Toby liked them."

"He must've been a good father figure," Dawson mused.

"Then we finally found their mother," Olivia finished.

"Toby, I thought you didn't like cats," Basil tried to tell Toby.

"But those kittens and their mother seemed like an exception for Toby," declared Dawson, "I was told by many scientists that cats can make good friends with not only dogs, but with mice and bats."

"Is that so, Dawson?" asked Basil.

"I even helped tame the cats and train them. One needs to be open and courageous for the task."

"I suppose so, Doctor," Basil said, a little more convinced by his partner's statement.

"Toby will make a good babysitter for baby animals," Olivia said. "And we can play with them. It'll be fun."

"He'd love it, Olivia," Fidget agreed.

From outside, Toby yawned.

"Looks like Toby needs to go home and rest," said Basil. "Goodnight, Flavershams."

"Goodnight," Dawson said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Basil! Goodnight, Dr. Dawson!" the Flavershams and Fidget called as Basil, Dawson, and Toby headed for home at Baker Street. Back in Baker Street, Basil and Dawson slept next to Toby.

Olivia and Fidget sauntered off to Olivia's room and crawled into her bed, dozing off. Mr. Flaversham went inside to tuck them in and kissed them goodnight on the cheek.

…

The next day, everyone took a break from solving cases. Basil, Dawson, Toby, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and Fidget had enjoyed their day off.

That day, Basil called the Flavershams.

Olivia picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Olivia, are you, your father, and Fidget enjoying your day off?" asked Basil.

"Yes, Mr. Basil, we are," she replied.  
"Olivia and I are having a blast!" Fidget agreed. "We've been playing Go Mouse."

"Who won?" Basil said.

"I did," Fidget said proudly.

"And I won next," Olivia declared.

"Olivia told me that this wasn't a competition; it was just for fun," Fidget continued.

"Plus, Fidget and I drew and colored," Olivia went on.

"That sounds fun," Dawson told her.

"I hope you and Fidget enjoy the rest of your day off," Basil told Olivia and Fidget.

"I hope you do, too, Basil," Olivia said.

"Basil, you and Dawson have a nice day," said Fidget.

"Thank you," Basil and Dawson said.

"Goodbye," Basil said and hung up his phone.

"Bye!" Olivia and Fidget said and hung up theirs.

"Who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Mr. Flaversham asked as he held a plate of three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"We do!" Fidget and Olivia cried out and grabbed their sandwiches.

"This is a good sandwich," Fidget said with his mouth full.

"Thank you, Fidget," Mr. Flaversham said. "I made them."

"Thanks, Daddy," Olivia told her father.

"You're welcome."

…

After lunch, Mr. Flaversham joined Olivia and Fidget in Go Mouse.

"Do you have six?" Fidget asked.

"Go Mouse," Mr. Flaversham replied.

Fidget fished out a card and put a match into his pile of cards.

At the end of the game, Mr. Flaversham won and after the game, Mr. Flaversham sat on the couch, while Fidget and Olivia sat on the rug, so that Mr. Flaversham could tell them a story.

As time went on, Olivia and Fidget were good companions like Basil and Dawson were. All of those years, Olivia and Fidget solved several mysteries together and Olivia looked back to Fidget's reformation with great pleasure for he had been Fidget the Bat since he wouldn't be Fidget without her and Olivia had always been Olivia Flaversham. Like Basil and Dawson, they had been great detectives in London for all to see.

The End


End file.
